Halloween Debate
by tamaosonokokoro-Riza
Summary: Another one of my products of sugar and other bits of inspiration. Itachi demands that Halloween is a holiday not worth his time, but what can Hinata do to change his point of view. AU and OOC ItachixHinata. Randomness of a Drabble.


**A/N: This is another product of random pieces of inspiration, to many Halloween commercials and a visit to the clothing isle of a certain part of a certain store. EXTREMELY SHORT. I know... Anyway now to give off some warnings.**

**Disclaimer: To own one first must have money. I lack that in all way shapes and forms.**

**Warnings: AU and OOC and Just because I've sinned so badly Crack pairing!**

**Title: Halloween Debate  
Series: Naruto  
Genre: Romance, Humor, AU  
Rating: T  
Note: AU, OOC  
Main Characters: Itachi, Hinata, Mentions of Kakashi  
Summary: Another one of my products of sugar and other bits of inspiration. Itachi demands that Halloween is a holiday not worth his time, but what can Hinata do to change his point of view. AU and OOC ItachixHinata. Randomness of a Drabble.**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

"Shhh!" A short gasp was heard coming from the kitchen of the Uchiha household.

"So, you mean to tell me that you do not like Halloween?" A soft voice declared, more loudly then the owner of the mansion would have liked.

"Then what did you mean then?" The more feminine of the two voices inquired again.

"Simply that I do not enjoy the thought or annoying children roaming the streets making bargains with adults. I mean the entire idea of threatening someone with a trick if they do not give a reward is absurd." He stated coldly glancing down at the giant bowl of candies Hinata now held in her hands.

"But Itachi-san, children only get to be children for a short amount of time, why can't they enjoy it?" Hinata bit back quickly, reminding him of his own words.

He flinched back a little at the reminder but quickly regained his composure. "But if they are demanding treats, why give them candies? It only supports my theory about major companies abusing simple ideas to make a few extra dollars." He raised an eye brow wondering why they were arguing about a simple holiday. It was like the Valentines Day argument all over again. "Even the clothing companies use Halloween as an excuse to make a buck." He noted only supporting his theorem.

"But some children look so adorable in their costumes. It's like being able to pretend you're someone or something else for a little while." She smiled sincerely for a moment remembering the large amounts of small children that came to there door.

"Ah, not to mention the adults that like to…. Dress up." He held in a triumphant laugh and replaced it with a cocky grin on his face when he saw Hinata go an almost velvet colored red. She really would look great in one of those… articulate costumes Kakashi made. She was trying to avoid his gaze by slowly sorting through the candies in the bowl, knowing of his implications but horridly embarrassed by them. She only looked up when a specific candy caught her eye and unbeknownst to the poor candy made an idea come to Hinata.

Hinata set the bowl down on the table next to the door and approached Itachi using every last bit of her persistence and courage to keep from breaking out in a blush or fainting all together. She slowly approached Itachi, gaining a small amount of courage from the visible gulp the Uchiha made. Standing on her tip-toes and pressing her hands against his chest she whispered into the shell of his ear. "But Itachi-kun if I have to wear a costume doesn't that mean you will have to, too. After all Halloween is never any fun if only one person dresses up. And I think Kakashi-sama said he might have a matching set to my _custom_ order."

Hinata then stepped back and allowed Itachi to absorb the information he sweet, little, _innocent_ Hinata had just told him. After waiting a second Hinata turned around and pulled the candy that had caught her eye out of the bowl earlier and unwrapped it. When she turned around to face her betrothed she found Itachi flat on his back and blood running down his face, the source his nose.

Itachi's last thought before his black out from blood loss. "_This is going to be a Very Happy Halloween."_

_

* * *

_

**_I'd say Hinata won this round, wouldn't you? Aanywho, It's done now. You can all breathe. Anyway, see what sugar and odd inspiration does to the human mind. HORRID THINGS I TELL YOU! Anyway Review, please. _**


End file.
